Gentle lie
by Akiko the killer
Summary: Aoi et Reita, membres de The GazettE, sont deux bons amis. Ils font tout ensemble. Le problème : Aoi a des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers le bassiste et ne sait pas comment lui avouer. Aoi réussira-t-il à avouer ses sentiments ? Mais surtout, ces sentiments seront-ils réciproques ?
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

POV AOI

Le vent souffle calmement sur mon visage serein. Ma guitare posée à côté de moi, je me laisse aller lentement.  
Le ciel bleu est resplendissent et moi, comparé à ce firmament, je ne suis rien. Bizarrement, je n'ai pas envie de composer.  
Juste envie de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Mais à mon plus grand malheur, mon portable vibre. Je le sors de ma poche et constate que Kai m'appelle. Je décroche, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter.

« _ Allo ?  
_ Aoi ! Mais où es-tu ? Ça fait dix minutes qu'on te cherche.  
_ Désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.  
_ Ça n'empêche pas le fait que tu aurais pu au moins nous prévenir.

Je soupire.

_ Aoi ça ne va pas ?  
_ Si si. Juste un coup de fatigue.  
_ Tu comptes revenir répéter avec nous ou dois-je dire aux autres que tu ne reviendras pas aujourd'hui ?  
_ Je viens ne t'en fait pas. J'arrive dans quelques minutes. »

Je raccroche et range mon portable. Après m'être étiré, je me lève, saisis ma guitare et retourne au local. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y retourner mais je savais que Kai m'en voudrait de les abandonner ainsi. Pourtant une autre partie de moi voulait à tout pris fuir loin d'ici. Et la cause de ce mal être n'était autre que Reita. Comment ai-je fait pour en arriver là ? J'ai beau me dire que ce n'est que passager, que ça s'améliorera avec le temps, rien y fait. Je me rend compte de jour en jour que je perd la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Je suis las de faire semblant d'aller bien, las de lui mentir, las de devoir faire taire tous ces sentiments qui ne demandent qu'à sortir. Mais il semble ne pas le comprendre. Je me dis que je ne suis peut être pas fait pour lui, que je devrais abandonner mais d'un autre côté je veux me battre pour obtenir son attention, son amour. Quand je pense que tout ceci dure depuis deux ans maintenant. Au début ce n'était qu'une simple affection puis ça c'est développé en une réelle amitié pour finalement devenir un amour fort. Je pensais pouvoir m'en sortir mais au bout du compte je n'ai fait qu'empirer la situation. Peut être devrais-je en parler à Kai ? Non. Il ne comprendrait pas.

Plongé dans mes pensés, je ne remarque pas tout de suite que je suis planté devant la porte du local. C'est la voix de l'homme que je redoutais tant qui me sort de ma torpeur.

« _ Bah alors Aoi restes pas planté là.

Mon regard se voile d'une infini tristesse. Je prie pour qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué mais il semblerait que le ciel soit contre moi.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ça va ?  
_ Oui...  
_ Aoi ça fait quasiment cinq ans qu'on se connaît alors arrêtes de me mentir tu veux ?  
_ Écoutes Reita, je veux pas en parler.  
_ Tu devrais. »

Je le regarde avec pitié et il finit par abandonner. Il me prend dans ses bras, se voulant réconfortant. Seulement ce geste ne fait que me déchirer encore plus. Avec regret je me dégage de son étreinte si protectrice autrefois. J'entre dans la pièce sans adresser le moindre regard aux autres. Surpris, ils questionnent Reita du regard qui se contente de lever les bras, impuissant. Ils ne cherchent pas à en savoir plus et cela me soulage. Je n'aurais pas à affronter leur regard. Mais quelque chose me dit que Kai ne lâchera pas l'affaire aussi facilement.

La répétition reprend son cour. Je tente d'oublier ma souffrance pour me concentrer sur la musique. Heureusement, elle agit comme un baume et cicatrise progressivement mes blessures. Petit à petit, je me laisse envahir par le son de ma guitare, retrouvant par la même occasion le sourire. Je sens le regard protecteur du bassiste se poser sur moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder à mon tour. Lorsqu'il me voit tourner les yeux vers lui visiblement plus joyeux, il me sourit, probablement soulagé de voir que je vais mieux. Ayant besoin de sentir le contact de sa peau, je me rapproche naturellement de lui. Il ne dit rien et fait de même. Dos à dos, nous jouons chaque note de la chanson tout en appréciant le contact et la chaleur de chacun. Je ferme les yeux, imprégnant cette sensation au plus profond de moi. Puis je retourne à ma place, la douceur de sa peau me manquant déjà. Kai m'observe de loin sans dire un mot. Je prend soudainement peur. Et s'il avait compris ? Qu'est ce que je dirais ? Qu'est ce qu'il dirait ? Irait-il en parler à Reita ? Tant de questions aux quelles j'ai du mal à répondre. J'essaie de faire abstraction de mes peurs et continue à jouer.

Les répétitions sont enfin terminés. Il est tard et je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Je n'ai pas faim, mes muscles sont endoloris et la fatigue me gagne. Je prend place dans l'un des fauteuils et ferme les yeux, essayant de me reposer un peu. Mais c'est sans compter sur Kai qui prend place sur mes genoux.

« Allez debout marmotte !  
_ Kaiiiii, je suis fatigué.  
_ Mais tu dois manger avant. Tu es pâle. Ça t'aidera à aller mieux.  
_ Je n'ai pas faim.  
_ Pas de ça avec moi. Tu viens manger et c'est tout.  
_ Oui maman. »

Il sourit et me tend sa main que je saisis avec lenteur. Je m'assois entre Ruki et Uruha. Ils me regardent affectueusement et je leur souris pour les rassurer. Cela semble marcher puisqu'ils entament leur repas sans me poser de questions. Ruki engage la conversation.

« Alors les gars, qu'est-ce que vous compter faire demain ?  
_ Aucune idée, avoue Uruha. Je pense que je vais surtout dormir.  
_ Moi je compte aller voir ma mère, dit simplement Kai. Et toi Reita ?  
_ Je ne sais pas non plus.  
_ Moi ça sera shopping, déclare fièrement Ruki. Et toi Aoi ?

Je réfléchis un instant avant de leur répondre.

_ J'irai probablement à la mer, confessai-je.  
_ Chouette ! Je peux venir avec toi, me demande Reita.

Je serre les dents. Je voulais à tout pris l'éviter mais je me sens incapable de lui refuser.

_ Si tu veux.  
_ Ouai ! Merci Aoi.  
_ Derien. »

Le repas se poursuit dans un calme religieux inhabituel. Usuellement, le bassiste blond s'arrangeait toujours pour mettre l'ambiance mais là, rien. Inquiet, je m'empresse de lui faire remarquer.

« Reita tu n'es pas malade ?  
_ Ah je me disais bien que quelqu'un finirait par remarquer.  
_ Impossible de ne pas remarquer quand tu es anormal. Tu es tellement discret, rétorquai-je non sans amusement.  
_ Ne joues pas à ça avec moi baka.  
_ Comment ?! Répètes un peu pour voir ?!  
_ Baaa-ka.  
_ Espèce de...  
_ Ça suffit vous deux, ordonne Kai.  
_ Hai. »

Je reprend place, faisant la moue. Reita me tire la langue, souhaitant mettre mes nerfs à vif. Et le pire, c'est que ça marche. Le batteur me lance un regard réprobateur et je m'empresse de me calmer. Toute fois, je frappe le blond de mon pied. Il grimace et me rend mon coup. Je ne dis rien, ne souhaitant pas m'attirer les foudres de ce cher Kai.

Après le repas, je retourne m'asseoir dans le fauteuil alors que les autres se préparent à partir. Personne ne semble remarquer mon absence hormis le bassiste.

« Aoi qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce fauteuil ?  
_ Ça se voit non ?  
_ Tu ne viens pas ? Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?  
_ Non merci. Je vais rester dormir ici.  
_ Mais tu vas attraper froid tout seul ici, renchérit Uruha. Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir ?  
_ Non Uru. Mais c'est gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter.  
_ Bon très bien. Bonne soirée Aoi. Tu viens Rei ?  
_ Non allez y. Je reste ici avec lui. »

Uruha hausse les épaules avant de rejoindre les autres. Ils nous souhaitent une bonne nuit avant de partir. Gêné, je n'ose pas regarder Reita. Il prend une couverture dans le placard et me la lance puis en saisit une autre pour lui. Il s'assied par terre face à moi et me fixe du regard. Je ne sais plus où me mettre.

« T'as pas bientôt fini de me regarder ?  
_ Si je te gêne faut le dire hein.  
_ C'est pas ça... Mais je me sens mal à l'aise quand tu me regarde comme ça.  
_ Bah fallait le dire plutôt. C'est pas compliqué. »

Il se retourne et pose sa tête sur ses bras, vexé. Attristé par son comportement, je tente une approche pour le faire sourire.

« Restes pas par terre comme ça. Tu vas tomber malade. »

Accompagnant la parole avec les gestes, je me place sur le canapé et lui fait signe de me rejoindre. Il m'attribue un sourire rayonnant avant de s'affaler sur le divan, posant sa tête sur mes genoux. Il ferme les yeux et resserre sa couverture autour de lui. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le contempler, ayant subitement envie de lui caresser les cheveux. Et comme s'il lisait dans mes pensés, il saisit ma main et la pose sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Vas-y fais le. Ne te gênes pas. »

Légèrement surpris, je caresse sa tête timidement. Il soupire lentement, apaisé et détendu. Je me laisse progressivement aller, n'ayant plus honte d'un tel comportement. Il ouvre les yeux à nouveau et je vois à son expression qu'il tente de me dire quelque chose. Il cherche ses mots puis se lance finalement.

« Aoi je veux vraiment pas t'embêter avec ça mais ça m'a vraiment inquiété de te voir aussi triste. Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?  
_ Rei on en a déjà parlé aujourd'hui.  
_ Comme tu voudras. Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu sais ou me trouver. »

Je hoche simplement la tête pour lui signifier que j'ai compris. Il me sourit et ferme à nouveau les yeux. Sa présence calme et rassurante m'apaise et me relaxe. Je ne ressens même plus l'envie de dormir. Je ne désire qu'une chose : l'observer dans son sommeil toute la nuit sans avoir peur d'être pris en flagrant délit. Sa respiration se fait plus régulière et lente. J'en déduis qu'il s'est enfin assoupi. Je murmure alors des paroles que je n'aurais jamais pensé prononcer.

« Ça me tue de te le dire mais... je t'aime. »

Évidemment, aucune réponse en retour. Reita est profondément endormi. Je décide finalement de laisser Morphée me prendre dans ses bras en espérant que ma journée demain ne sera pas trop rude en émotions.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
POV REITA

Je me réveille et m'étire tel un chat. Le soleil brille faiblement dans le ciel. Je regarde l'heure et je suis surpris par l'heure matinale à laquelle je suis réveillé. Il n'est que sept heure. Je me lève en douceur, ne souhaitant pas réveiller Aoi qui dort comme un bébé. Je me remémore les événements de la veille sans difficultés. Je me demande vraiment ce qui se passe chez Aoi. Habituellement, il est toujours souriant et heureux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi triste. Et ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine. J'ai imaginé tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne m'aide à trouver les réponses à mes questions. Je décide d'aller nous chercher de quoi déjeuner. Sans bruit, je prend les clefs du local et quitte les lieux sans oublier de laisser à Aoi un mot pour ne pas l'affoler.  
L'air frais me fait un bien fou. Je me dégourdis légèrement les jambes avant de marcher en direction de la supérette la plus proche. Une fois arrivé, je prend quelques fruits, du lait et deux ou trois paquets de gâteaux. Je paye mes articles et sort enfin. Pas pressé de rentré, j'en profite pour faire une petite promenade. Je croise en chemin certaines connaissances que je salue rapidement, prétextant avoir beaucoup de travail. Je me décide finalement à retourner au local. Aoi doit probablement être réveiller. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise en arrivant lorsque je m'aperçois qu'Aoi dort toujours aussi profondément qu'à mon départ. Je dépose mes achats sur la petite table doucement, pour ne pas le déranger et prend place à côté de lui. Je le regarde bouger, appréciant les traits de son visage. Puis finalement, ne pouvant pas résister, je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je ferme les yeux et essaie de faire abstraction de tout ce qui m'entoure. Je pourrais rester ainsi des heures entières mais je me rappelle de la sortie à la mer qu'il avait prévu. Je prend donc la liberté de le tirer de son sommeil.

« Aoi, Aoi, chuchotai-je.

Il s'étire de manière féline avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

_ Ohayo Rei.  
_ Ohayo. Comment tu te sens ? Bien dormi ?  
_ Ça va oui.  
_ Bien. Allez viens, je suis parti acheter de quoi manger pendant que tu dormais. »

Il frotte ses yeux tel un enfant et me rejoint à table. Je lui tend un verre de lait et des biscuits. Je me contente d'une pomme. Je l'observe manger lentement et je me rend alors compte qu'il dégage un air enfantin. Je souris à cette pensé. Il me regarde étonné. Je lui fait signe de laisser tomber. Il ne dit rien et reprend sa dégustation. Puis il semble prendre conscience d'une chose qui m'échappe.

« Tu ne manges pas ?  
_ Pas faim.  
_ Kai te tuerait s'il était là.  
_ Seulement il n'est pas là.  
_Je n'ai pas envie de mourir parce que je ne t'ai pas forcé à manger. Alors s'il te plaît avales un petit quelque chose. »

Ne souhaitant pas me disputer avec lui de si bon matin, je lui obéis. Je prend deux biscuits que je mange. Satisfait, il me sourit puis se lève pour débarrasser la table. Nous nous changeons et nous lavons tour à tour puis une fois prêts, nous quittons le local. Aoi choisit de marcher jusqu'à la plage. Je le suis sans protester. Nous marchons l'un à côté de l'autre sans parler. Nous n'avons pas besoin de mots. Nous préférons le silence. Seulement, je choisis de casser ce rituel.

" Aoi ça te dirais de prendre des photos?

Il me regarde surpris avant de hausser les épaules.

_ Comme tu veux, souffle-t-il."

Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules tout en sortant mon portable de ma poche. Une fois la photo prise, je la met en font d'écran. Aoi me sourit à pleines dents. Soulagé de le voir heureux, je reprend la marche suivit de près par le guitariste brun.

Nous sommes enfin arrivés à la plage. Aoi s'instale au soleil, retire son t-shirt et s'allonge au sol. Je l'observe un peu et je suis alors submergé par sa beauté naturelle. Je ne l'avais jamais observé sous cet angle et je dois bien avouer que la vue qui m'est offerte ne me déplaît point. Je fais de même et m'allonge sur le sable chaud. Je me laisse aller, oubliant tout et me concentrant sur le bruit des vagues. C'est tellement relaxant. Je comprend pourquoi Aoi aime ce genre d'endroits. Au loin, j'entend un vendeur faire la promotion de ses glaces. J'en profite pour l'appeler. J'en achète deux et en tend une à Aoi. Il la saisit et me remercie d'un signe de tête avant de l'entamer. Il à l'air d'un gamin se délèctant de sa glace comme d'une friandise. Je souris à cette vision enfantine et mange la mienne. Etrangement, j'ai envie de prendre Aoi dans mes bras et de le serrer contre moi. Effrayé par ce nouveau sentiment que je sens naître en moi, je met une légère distance entre nous en me décalant, espérant calmer cette envie flagrante. Aoi perçoit ma gêne et m'interroge du regard.

" Rien, ne t'en fait pas.  
_ Tu es sur?  
_ J'ai juste légèrement mal au dos mais ça va.

J'ai horreur de lui mentir, mais cette fois c'est pour la bonne cause.

_ Tu veux rentrer?  
_ Non surtout pas. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ta journée.  
_ Je me fiche de ma journée. Si tu ne te sens pas bien dans ce cas rentrons.

Tu es trop gentil Aoi. Ça te perdra.

_ Non ça va aller."

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux pour le rassurer, geste qui à l'air de marcher. Que m'arrive-t-il? Pourquoi je n'ai pas osé lui dire la vérité? Et qu'est-ce que ce sentiment? Toutes ces questions me donnent la migraine. Autant profiter du moment.

Nous sommes de retour au local après une magnifique promenade au bord de mer. Je vois Aoi prendre sa guitare et s'asseoir à même le sol. Ne voulant pas le déranger, je me met légèrement à l'écart. Mais visiblement, il souhaite ma présence.

" Viens.  
_ Non, je ne veux pas t'embêter.  
_ Mais arrêtes tes conneries imbécile. Tu ne m'embêtes pas. Allez viens t'asseoir."

Je lui obéis docilement et prend place face à lui. Il commence à jouer quelques notes et je suis fasciné par la douceur du morceau. J'écoute religieusement chaque note. La mélodie est teintée de mélancolie et de tristesse. On peut aisément sentir qu'elle vient du cœur. Intrigué, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui poser quelques questions.

" Pourquoi? Ça ne te ressemble pas.  
_ De quoi parles-tu?  
_ Mais de tout! Ta musique, tes gestes, ton regard. Tout est triste chez toi. Pourquoi?

Je vois son regard se voiler et je regrette tout de suite mes paroles.

_Pardonnes-moi Aoi, je suis un idiot.  
_ C'est plutôt moi l'idiot. Je fais n'importe quoi en ce moment.  
_ Est-ce que tu veux en parler?  
_ Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. C'est assez... délicat.  
_ Mais si tu ne dis rien, comment veux-tu que je t'aide?!  
_ Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé quoi que ce soit.  
_ Très bien. Restes aussi borné et tu nous perds tous."

Il relève la tête, visiblement horrifié par mes propos. Je suis triste à l'idée de l'avoir ainsi blessé. Il se lève précipitamment et saisit mon bras. Je peux voir dans ses yeux quasi noirs toute la peine qu'il éprouve.

"Hey Rei tu n'es pas sérieux?  
_ Je suis désolé mais c'est la triste vérité.  
_ Mais...  
_ Tu ne nous dis rien! Tu restes constamment dans ton coin à t'enfermer sur ta propre personne et tu nous laisses tomber. On s'inquiète pour toi. Est-ce que tu en es conscient au moins?!

Il baisse la tête, muet.

Et regardes-moi quand je te parle!

Il me fixe maintenant. Des larmes coulent de ses yeux infiniment tristes.

_ Rei... S'il te plaît calmes-toi.  
_ Comment veux-tu que je sois calme bordel Aoi!?  
_ Je... Je ne peux pas en parler pour le moment. Je ne suis même pas sur de ce que je pense. Comprends-moi. Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec mes problèmes. Je vous demande juste de me faire confiance et de me laisser tranquille. Est-ce que c'est trop demander?!

Je ne répond pas, pétrifié.

Est-ce que c'est trop demander?! Réponds-moi.  
_ Non."

Je comprend ce qu'il ressent. Maintenant, je comprend. Je suis tellement désolé de toute la souffrance qu'il éprouve et j'aimerais vraiment l'aider mais si tel est son désir, alors j'obéirais.

Le portable d'Aoi sonne. L'expression "sauvé par le gong" prend alors tout son sens. Il décroche et part à l'autre bout de la pièce.

" Allo?  
_ Salut Aoi!

La voix de Ruki résonne dans la pièce.

_ Salut le nain, lançai-je.  
_ Rei! Ru-ki! C'est pas difficile à dire!  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux le nain?  
_ Ah non Aoi! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi?

Il rit de bon cœur puis reprend la conversation.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais?  
_ Juste prendre de vos nouvelles. Je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas eu de meurtre mais d'après ce que je viens d'entendre, Reita n'est pas encore mort.  
_ Non. Mais ça ne va pas tarder.  
_ Hey! Dis que je insupporte pendant que tu y es!  
_ Ne sois pas trop méchant avec lui Aoi.  
_ Moi méchant? Mais c'est lui qui me provoque!  
_ N'importe quoi! Vas-y! Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait?  
_ Tais-toi la blonde. J'entends pas ce qu'il dit.  
_ Mais...  
_ Reita, Aoi ça suffit! Vous pouvez pas vous entendre pour une fois?!  
_ Mais...  
_ Il y a pas de mais! Je vous laisse. Vous avez intérêt à vous calmer. On se voit demain aux répet'. Bonne nuit les amoureux!  
_ RUKI!"

Je vois Aoi raccrocher, rouge pivoine. Il me regarde bizarrement.

"Quoi? Un problème?  
_ Purée. J'étais bien parti pour faire la paix mais vu comme tu m'agresses autant rester dans mon coin.  
_ Nan mais attend Aoi j'ai jamais dit que je voulais pas faire la paix!

Il court dans le canapé et je le rejoins. Je saisis un oreiller et le frappe affectueusement avec. Une bataille commence puis se termine en rires chaleureux. Vivement les répétitions.


End file.
